sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jaclyn Krusche
Name: Jaclyn "Jacky" Krusche Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th Grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Playing billiards, JROTC, Airplanes, Soccer, the Sky. Appearance: Jaclyn has a fairly standard frame for a 5'7' female with bleached white hair, which she keeps the bangs pushed back from her slender, oval face; with a pair of aviator goggles that act like a hair band. This is mainly to keep her somewhat unruly, shoulder length hair in check by keeping a majority of the bangs out of the face. Her goggles are connected on a single, padded piece instead of sporting a design more similar to their swimming counterparts and have the color scheme of black faux leather to silver, metallic framework. The strap was changed as it wore out; currently sporting a black background with the brand "NOFEAR" stitched into the elastic. Outside of her generic features, Jaclyn weights out at 144 lbs. She's a bit self conscious on having some excess fat around her hips, giving a slight hourglass definition to the body. Taking a closer look at Jaclyn's face would reveal her light brown eyes, and slightly emphasized brow. Her semi-tanned skin has a few scratch-like scars from soccer On colder days, you would find her sporting a slightly beaten up, olive colored bomber jacket. Underneath that, a mixture of a white sports bra covered with a Hanes gray tank top. Her choice in leg ware is Route 66 slacks with her tennis Avia shoes. When the temperature is around summer time heat, she opts to replace the slacks for her Nike biker shorts, sporting the jacket tied around her waist instead of on her. School attire is a little different, since her usual attire was found a bit too provocative by the school board. Replace the tank top for a loose t-shirt and that will generally be Jacky's look for most of the year. Biography: Born to a family with a history in aviation, Jaclyn is the only daughter of Rick and Sonja Krusche. Her grandparents were originally immigrants from Poland long before Jaclyn had a chance of coming into this world, serving under the military as some of the earliest fighter pilots for World War I. Jaclyn was handed the stories that her grandparents had spoken to her father about; ranging from the bullet storms of dogfights to the sensation of taking off for a awe-inspiring flight to who-knows-where. Much like the Krusches before her, Jaclyn seemed to have the desire to soar as high as possible. Aside from having a fairly standard record in academics, Jaclyn found to only really stay focused on what she found useful towards her dream of joining the ranks in the Air Force. Sciences related to physics, physical education, and geometry were amongst her strongest subjects. This shaped her personality with the motto of, "Take only what you need. The rest is just flair." Her parents would consistently remind her that school was more about learning how to learn, with the material just being another gear to add to the blueprint. As she progressed through school, that idea began to make more and more sense. Much to her relief, grades weren't the biggest highlight to her parent's tier list of values. They actually preferred those who experienced more of life than one with a nose stuck in the spine of a book. In her time after studying, Jaclyn fondly remembers spending nights practicing how to apply a backspin to the cue, in addition to other fancy shots, on their billiards table at home. Whenever her father came back for some time off from deployment, they'd spend nights with snacks on the stand nearby and shoot pool for hours on end. Jaclyn owes all her knowledge of the game to her father, who taught her the difference between a corner-pocket shot and a lucky ricochet off a corner. Billiards wasn't the only way to spend the time off for Jaclyn, and that's where her mother came in. Sonja Krusche passed down her legacy of being the "Devil's Left Foot" on the field to her daughter, wanting Jaclyn to pick up the sport of soccer. One could say Ms. Krusche was worse than a stereotypical soccer mom, because she'd also be the one coaching the co-ed soccer team for intramural play. Jaclyn started to learn the sport around the time she could 'walk', so to speak. She remembers hearing her father telling her after a practice, that it was Sonja's passion for the sport that attracted him so much. Needless to say, Jaclyn got sent into soccer boot camp with a team filled with guys from the neighborhood. Being one of the three girls on the team made Jaclyn even more competitive not necessarily for the sport, but to show that she wouldn't be stopped by something so ridiculous such as gender. All the teasing she received for playing on a mainly boy team drove her motivation up a few notches. She would settle for nothing less than showing the boys that girls can more than keep up with them. Her mother had recalled one morning on a school day, seeing Jaclyn practicing dribbling drills in their yard. Every morning this would continue, with a different drill to go over a potential flaw that caused her troubles at practice. Sonja Krusche was extremely proud of her daughter's motivation, even if a good deal of it was driven by a male teammate who said, "Girls can't play sports." She reminded herself to talk to Jaclyn about learning to let things go, and to not be so pestered by small insults. On the final year of middle school, their team were playing for the right to go to the state tournament for junior soccer. While victory was not theirs for the taking, Jaclyn's performance was on-par (even exceeding) with the top runners of the group. After the game, Jaclyn made an effort to rub the fact that "girls COULD play sports just good as boys" to all the non-believers. An effort that was swiftly rewarded with a thwap! to the head by her mother for acting out of line, but one that was still extremely satisfying. The males were stingy at first, but began treating Jaclyn more like an equal instead of a nuisance. It suited Jaclyn quite nicely to be considered one of them, she had to admit. While they had their stupid moments, it was a lot more fun to sweat it out with the guys than fuss over the next designer trend from France. At one point, her parents wondered if their daughter was becoming influenced by the wrong crowd of males when she returned home one day with her hair practically the color of freshly fallen snow. She reassured them it had nothing to do with gangs of the sort, but more like a little artistic expression of her love to be amongst the clouds in the great blue sky. That, and to be a bit of a hellraiser when she went to Bayview Secondary the coming year. Her first few days at Bayview were 'fun' in her opinion. Not overly popular, but she was very sociable with a good deal of her classmates. She mainly stuck to her homeroom area, but Jaclyn enjoyed the fact that high school was less 'black-and-white' than the middle school when it came to social groups. People were keeping their distance for a while, thinking that her appearance was too 'gang-like' for comfort. Even some teachers wondered about Jaclyn's overall attitude in matters. What changed her social status was standing up for the freshmen who were getting pushed around during lunch by upperclassmen. She didn't spark any fights, but couldn't help firing a hail of rants to those that picked on the weak. Jaclyn did admit though, she did come close to attempting for a submission for several upperclassmen. By the end of her first month, Jaclyn received less strange glances and more offers to go hang out. Boys and girls alike. She felt that perhaps socializing in high school wouldn't be so bad, or so she thought. Soon after, there were the occasional calls to home about Jaclyn's 'aggressive' reaction to certain girls in homeroom; one in particular about her mouthing off in class for being called a grandma over and over again. Her parents felt she needed to channel that energy else where, and insisted to look for extracurricular activities. Searching for clubs and sports made the young Krusche realize something. Seeing how vast the school's campus was simply dwarfed her previous schools. In a way, it kinda emphasized a sense of freedom that just needed to be learned. As she searched around, Jaclyn ended up joining the girl's soccer team and stayed true to her academic philosophy. What changed was her coming to join the Bayview JROTC squad for the Air Force. Having lived a life pretty much flowing at her own pace, outside of boot camp soccer, was abruptly ended when she joined the ranks of the JROTC. Her nearly snow white hair was a problematic issue at first with the advisors, but after pleading, an okay note from the administration, and a long discussion with her parents, Jaclyn was allowed to keep the color. She did have to wear her beret to cover more of her hair than usual, as well as keep the scheme unified under that one shade of white, but it was a small price to pay in Jaclyn's mind to keep the symbol of her affection for the skies. Outside of her hair situation though, the commanding officers enjoyed Jaclyn's enthusiasm towards the Air Force and what they do. She fired herself up to excel in the training camps they went to, as well as to demand perfection out of her own squadmates. Jaclyn did hate to lose. This became especially notable when one of the upperclassmen made the mistake of calling her a banshee for barking so many orders to her own squad. Two years later, Jaclyn's persistence made a definite contribution in Bayview's success in the state tournament. Advantages: Jaclyn's been playing billiards and soccer since she was a young girl and has had a long while to hone her instincts for the games. She has the blessing of steady limbs, which helps her hit the mark in the position she desires. Playing soccer and being in the JROTC has also granted her a higher endurance and a stronger focus in working under emotional strain and pressure. Most times, her fiery attitude actually serves as a morale booster towards her actions. Disadvantages: Her instincts are strong for billiards and soccer, but Jaclyn forgets about the other conditions of that take part in determining where a shot goes from time to time. Jaclyn's a bit lacking in self-control and is hot-headed at times. While her mind becomes focused and that may increase her efficiency, she's essentially in a blind rage and only concerned with finishing the task. This translates to her becoming extremely tunnel-visioned while flustered. She also neglects her health and rest; opting to keep on advancing instead. Designated Number: Female student no. 099 ---- Designated Weapon: Goedendag Conclusion: She may provide good viewing, but I have this feeling that G099 isn't as tough as she thinks she is. We'll need to see, but I wouldn't be surprised to see her fall in the first few days. The above biography is as written by KARAS. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: KARAS Kills: Charlotte Cave Killed By: Charlotte Cave Collected Weapons: Goedendag (assigned weapon) Allies: Raymond Dawson, Brendan Wallace, Neill Robertson, Charlotte Cave, Robert Barron, Sarah Tan Enemies: Charlotte Cave Mid-game Evaluation: Jaclyn's time on the island was brief. Upon awakening inside the infirmary, she explored the place, running into Neill Robertson, who had also just woken up. They agreed to become allies on the island, and upon further investigation of the hospital, ran into a large group of Raymond Dawson, Brendan Wallace, Robert Barron and Sarah Tan who were trying to figure out what to do with a wounded Charlotte Cave, who lost one of her eyes. Jaclyn took control, and forced everyone except Sarah out of the room so she could work on first aid. Unfortunately, Charlotte accidentally kicked Jaclyn while she applied aid, and, angry and annoyed, called Charlotte a dyke. This sent Charlotte into a rage, tackling Jaclyn into the wall (and unbeknownst to her at the time, impaling herself on Jaclyn's spear) and beating her to death with her own hands. Post-Game Evaluation: Important thing about this game, kiddies, is that you hold your temper. Loose it, and you end up like these two, in each others arms until the fanfic writers get tired, AHAHA! Seriously, it's always the narcissists and ones who can't hold their anger that fall first. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jaclyn, in chronological order. V4: *Filling prescriptions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jaclyn Krusche. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *KARAS and Stark did a great job on the two deaths in the thread. Kudos to them both. - General Goose *"I was extremely impressed with the way this was handled, but moreso from Jaclyn's side. Her response to being attacked when she was trying to help was realistic and she definitely died in an unfortunate way. I felt it was well-written." - Selphie Trabia *Jaclyn was a bit exagerrated for my tastes, but was on her way towards getting a bit more reasonable when she died. I think she could've amounted to more, but as it was her death scene was quite nicely choreographed. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students